Calmante Serenata
Calmante Serenata '''(lit, Spanish for Soothing Serenade, 真実セレナーデ) is a relatively peaceful Arrancar from Hueco Mundo now living in the Human world. She is the current wife of Ardiente Serenata and the the 'mother' of Batalla Serenata. She is also a friend of the Haruo family. Due to tension in the family, Calmante and Ardiente later broke up. Appearance Calmante is young in apperance, slightly more so then Ardiente, or at the same age as her. Long maroon-brown hair tied up in flares, reaches upward to a pony-tail on the top of her head, a green sash holding it in place. The hair reaching down to her thighs, wild and unbolstered. A gem hanging from her locks of hair rests on her fore-head. Remnants of her Hollow Skull now only piece together as dual ear-rings on each ear. Hazel brown eyes stare frontward. A extravagant piece of clothing goes over her chest and upper legs. The dress consists of a tan piece splitting upon to reveal some her breast, with the color going up the sides and neck. White poofy shoulders with clips support as her sleeves. A single white-frame comes out of the split in the front of the dress. Straps going across the chest as well. A green skirt forming out of the bottom of the dress in a school-girl style fashion. Pointed white gloves extend up her fore-arm with cream finger-less grips, her fingers themselves carefully handled with a sheen white-polish. Hierro protecting her more dainty features. Long white colored tights go up her legs and to her thighs, with cream colored boots and grey soles. Personality Calmante is a very silent and serious type, but possess a high sense of laziness, or lack of rationality. This rationality being that she doesn't have the average sense of fear or disway that most feel under certain circumstances. Silent to a strong sense, Calmante perfers to let her actions do the speaking, but will speak up in arguements or topics she chooses to participate in. In arguements, she speaks simply to keep the foe backed down, or to strike at their weaker emotional points to either irritate, sadden, dismay, or enrage. Serious, Calmante rarely plays around, and uses every action in a direct and meaningful fashion, hating to waste anything on a waste of time. Lazy to some extent, only to what she finds dull, that being anything other then Batalla, Ardiente, and her biology. Ambitious, Calmante wants her finds in the fields, to also help her Zanpakuto, which is a portal-focuses weapon. To Ardiente, she loves dearly, and is the more womanly, and submissive of the two, acting a silent support. To Batalla, she tries to impress and get to know, but attempts have been futile due to her resistance to wanting attachments to figure where her biological father was supposed to be... History Being an Adjuchas Hollow in her past, Calmante lived mostly in the Forest of Menos with other Adjuchas, thriving on the combat that took place, acting as a predatorial slayer, using the plants, trees, and eco-system around her for hiding, striking and various other subtle means. When making her rounds to the human world, an emotion formed within her, that being ambition, and lust. Ambition to gain whatever she wanted and to make it out of the bonds of a Hollow, to emerge a Arrancar. The lust that formed was for a particular Arrancar in Hiroshima, Japan: Ardiente Serenata. After obtaining enough power, to break free of her cannibalistic ways, and her mindless self-teachings, she made her to directly know the woman, eventually gaining the knowledge to form a Gigai to talk to her more easily. Upon meeting Ardiente the first time, it started out as most relationships do, and it spread out into a much more intricate love. After all... Calmante was ambitious, and she knew what she wanted; that being the ex-Hell Hunter. Ardiente and her eventually married, and Calmante decided to become a larger part of Batalla and her newly weds' life. Synopsis Post Hell Tournament Abilities '''Hand to Hand Combat: Being a pro with martial arts, and using the physics of the real world, and bending the rules to where she can, with the aid of spiritual pressure. Calmante has been known to be quite surprising in her fighting style, as she changes it constantly, never staying the same. Her lazy attitude also alludes to the enemy that she is not trying, or to give a lull of security, to which there is none. Master Swordswoman: Being a master swordswoman, Calmante thrives on being superior in her speed and tactics to gain the upper hand. Using her blade in an alternating pattern of overhand and underhand, Calmante never ceases to surprise. Using more lazy strokes, and effective dodging patterns, her fighting style can be described as a mixture of a drunk and a relaxed sweeping flow. Both defensively and offensively. Garganta: Like many others, Calmante has the innate trait of Arrancar to split open the dimensional fabric in between the realms of spirits, Hell, and the living. Expert of Sonido: Using professional speed, Calmante tricks most through her relaxed or 'lazy' style of doing things, in combat and not, but this is easily counter-acted once a foe has seen her innate speed. Astonishing to behold, Calmante uses cold logic in an attempt to also keep physics in play with her every move. Bala: By producing a rich cream colored spiritual pressure to her body, she can disperse it in an explosive and swift fashion, by exerting it from her hands or feet. Another bonus, and surprising one, is that Calmante can use a whip-lash affect from any of her body-parts, Zanpakuto, and even her hair to send out a slashing effect with a combustible end. Cero: Powerful energy forming at her hands, Calmante has the unique way of harnessing the energy, as she launches it by flattening her hand, rather then clenching a fist. Her Cero powerful enough to destroy an entire building, she has also learned how to condense her Cero into a minute visual effect, making the Cero as thin as paper itself, which can lead to a deadly non-visible sneak attack. Pesquisa: The ability to sense life and spiritual pressure, as known by most Arrancars, Shinigami, Hollows, Visoreds, and other spiritual races... is also known by her. Tactician: Being a smart tactician, Calmante keeps her mind open with chess, and other games, using her innate semi-genius thinking to take down foes. Zanpakuto Umbral (lit, Spanish for Threshold) is the Zanpakuto of Calmante Serenata. Her weapon is focused directly towards creating portals, or the like. Dangerous in it's own way, lacking much, Calmante has to use her wits, to utilize momentum, gravity, inertia, recoil, and various affects to master her weapon, which she has done over the years. *'Resurreccion': To enter her form, she must state the words; Abierto Hasta (lit, Spanish for Open Up). By doing this, her true form is unlocked, and her true power can be unheld. *'Resurreccion Special Ability': Once Calmante has entered this form, she is able to produce portals of different variations, each giving hold to mirror-like properties, and the ability to harness physics, as listed above. *'Puerta Azul': (lit, Spanish for Blue Portal) is the first and primary ability that Calmante uses in her Resurreccion. This ability sends out a portal, spurned from Calmante's mouth, hands, or feet, until it hits a certain distance, or surface. Once the portal is launched and ceases movement, all objects that enter this portal may exit through an Orange Portal, her secondary Resurreccion technique. With no orange portal activated, the Blue Portal leads to nothing, and has the passive trait to absorb spiritual pressure based attacks. *'Puerta Narjana': (lit, Spanish for Orange Portal) is the secondary ability in her Resurreccion's display. This portal allows all that enters the Blue Portal to exit through this one. This being used for many affects. Such as; if something is speeding through a fall into a Blue Portal, it will keep building momentum even through the Orange Portal, if not doubled. Also, acting as a quick dodge and intellect based theme, this attack can redirect a foe's effort to harm them. *'Rechazar Jalea': (lit, Spanish for Repulsion Gel) By outplacing her spiritual pressure into semi-liquid form, Calmante can create a flow of blue colored goop that acts as a Repulsion tag. If the foe/ally is touched by the floating wave/trail/bubble of goop, their body is coated with the Repulsion tag. Those with the repulsion tag have their inertia and kinetic energy screwed over, causing their bodies to bounce around once touching any physical surface, essentially making anything with the tag bouncing balls. The tag will fade away over a short duration. *'Ascensión Levante': (lit, Spanish for Ascension Lift) When Calmante chooses, she may either cause, or create a portal/through a portal to begin to exude a large anti-gravitational current. All things caught in the current are carried helplessly towards a certain directions, the speed at which people are pushed varies. Also; the effects of Kinetic Energy and Relativity cease, making all caught in the current weightless and the only means to escape the current is to either 'swim' out of it (as there is no gravity), or make an attempt to disrupt the affect upon themselves. With a maze of these anti-gravitional portals, Calmante can cause a lot of chaos for her enemies, or to help her allies in combat. *'Cinetica Jalea': (lit, Spanish for Kinetic Gel) By outplacing her spiritual into a semi-liquid state, Calmante can create a flow of orange colored goop that acts as a Kinetic tag. When this is done, whoever/whatever is touched by the floating wave/line/bubble of goop has their body tagged. The tag causes all that touch it to produce an trail of slime wherever their feet touches, this goop makes the enemy's/allies kinetic output increased exponentially, letting the foe 'slide' faster, but prevents much traction, this can be used to escape an attack, through a portal, or to get a foe to trip up. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Calmante's Resurreccion abilities are heavily based on Portal, a PC game created by Valve. Many of the techniques also take hold of the various instruments used to add the protagonist in that story-line. *Calmante was an experiment character, and was only mentioned a few times in the rp's that she was supposed to be in. Due to this; she is considered semi-canon, and was removed from the Haruo and Mareado family arcs. Category:Female Category:Arrancar